PS I Loathe U
by 4amigos
Summary: Massie: Is over Derrington. But is he over her? Kristen: Received some notes. Must find who's doing it. Dylan: Is hosting the biggest party of the year. Claire: Wonders whether it was right to get back with Cam. Alicia: Hearts that the boyfast is over
1. Another Week Another Plan

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**Friday September 25****th**

**7:08 P.M.**

**Massie Block cleared her throat signaling the other girls to quiet down.**

**"As you all know" announced Massie once every one was paying attention, "the boyfast is ah-ficially over!" there was lots of hollering and whoop-whooping from the Pretty Committee, "and you may also know we're once again the school's alphas!" Massie shouted as the cheering continued.**

**The five girls in a circle on the carpet of Massie's pure white room as they always did on Friday nights. There was a lot to discuss this week. For one thing they had been freed of the overflow trailers and trapped the Briarwood Soccer Boys in them. It was ahb-vious from the way the Pretty Committee had been graciously welcomed back by the other students this past week that Massie once again ruled the school.**

**Claire Lyons grinned as she clapped along with her friends. It was the first time in months she'd felt this happy. She was exceptionally happy about the end of the boyfast now that she and her ex-boyfriend, Cam, had finally gotten back together. They had taken a long time to talk it over and finally worked everything out.**

**"Does this mean I can invite the Briarwood guys to my party?" Dylan asked accidentally dipping her bright red curls in the chip dip, not that anyone cared she was the only one eating them anyway. Apparently her latest diet had not survived the week.**

**"I guess," Massie agreed, instantly regretting the words. The last thing she wanted was for her ex-boyfriend to be at Dylan's birthday party, but she couldn't refuse to invite the grade eight guys when it meant her new crush Dempsey would be there.**

**"Invite Josh!" Alicia screamed bouncing up and down while trying to cover her boobs. Josh was her boyfriend and was the perfect match for her. He, like her, ah-dored Ralph Lauren and could never resist gossip.**

**"And Cam!" Claire squealed.**

**"Let's make a list," Dylan suggested.**

**"No!" Massie said, "I have something to show you guys first."**

**Massie skipped over to her Mac computer turned it to face the girls and clicked on the screen.**

**"Do you know where this is?" Massie grinned.**

**"Yah," Kristen yawned. Her after school soccer practice had really worn her out, "that's the Tiffany and Co. portable."**

**"That's right," said Massie "Since the boyfast is over I thought it would be the right time to put the video camera back in the bear that the guys used for ESP."**

**The girls gazed at Massie who gave them a proud smile.**

**"How did you get that back in there?" Kristen asked.**

**"I told Todd that I would hook him up with a girlfriend if he didn't tell a soul." Massie rolled her eyes. Claire's little brother was too easy to control.**

**"How do we know they have that class in the portable?" Alicia asked.**

**"Easy, I got a hold of Dr. Loni's schedule and it said he teaches their class at 2:00."**

**"But we have Science at 2:00," Claire stated "And how are we supposed to on your computer when we're at school."**

**"I can't skip school!" yelled Kristen. ****She was on scholarship at BOCD.**

**"Don't worry!" Massie had that twinkle in her eye, "I can rewind it on my computer."**

**"But last time we used the web cam we acted like such idiots," Dylan put in. Massie had not expected this much resistance from the girls.**

**"True, but last time we were in grade seven and didn't know what we were doing. This time we're a year older and now we know how to control ourselves around guys. Remember the boyfast?"**

**"You're AH-MAZING!" screeched Alicia.**

**"Alphas have to be," said Massie while applying a fresh coat of pink lemonade flavoured glossip girl on.**

**"I'm not watching it," Claire said quietly.**

**"WHAT?" said the other girls in unison.**

"**Last time Cam and I broke up because of that thing, and now that we're finally together again, well I just don't want to risk anything."**

"**What-ev," said Alicia who was clearly excited about the whole thing, "I'm low on gossip points this right now."**

"**You're right Claire. I'm not using it either," Kristen piped up.**

"**I am," Dylan said, "I like Chris Plovert again and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."**

**When are we going to watch it?" Alicia asked.**

"**I can bring my laptop in the Range Rover every morning," said Massie.**

"**Perfect," Dylan cheered.**

"**I heart that," Alicia chimed.**

**Massie smiled. It felt good to be back on top.**


	2. Party Plans

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**Monday September 28****th**

**8:02 AM**

**Everyone in the Pretty Committee was in the car. Massie handed out the guest list. It had everyone on it, even Derrington. She didn't want to write his name down but her friends could not find out that she felt insecure around him.**

**"This is great!" Dylan said, "but I have a limit of 100 people for this party. You know the restaurant?"**

**"Yeah! The one that spins around at the top of the building," said Claire.**

**"Yeah, well it only holds the weight of 150 people including waitors!" Dylan said glumly.**

**"Still this is going to be an ah-mazing party! I can't wait 'til Saturday!" Alicia piped in.**

**"So what should the invitations look like?" Dylan said.**

**Everyone turned to Massie.**

**"Umm, HELLO!" Massie sighed, "this is not grade seven anymore!"**

**"Okay…?" Dylan said defensively.**

**"Here, I'll draw it out for you." Massie found her "A Moment in the Life of Massie Block" notepad in her Gucci purse. "Hey Leesh do you have a pen?"**

**"I think so," she replied.**

**Massie search through the Ralph Lauren bag. Then she saw something that made her stop dead. Right beside the Tiffany& Co. pen was a tampon. Alicia got her period?**

**"Found i-it." Massie's voice quivered. Wasn't the alpha supposed to get her period first?**

**Massie drew on the paper furiously. The whole idea had been taken from something she'd seen on TV last night.**

**The paper showed some letters cut out of magazines. They formed the words: "****Dylan's birthday party**

**Saturday October 3**rd

Get on the list 555-8961**"**

**"I don't get it," said Claire.**

**"Kuh-laire it's so obvious. If people want to come then they have to text my cell so they can be placed on the list. Then we can fit 100 people."**

**"Yeah! And if B-listers are placed on the list but A-listers want on too, the B-listers will be bumped off!" Alicia smiled at Massie, waiting for a smile back because she caught on so fast. All Massie did was look down at her fingernails.**

**"The whole thing is ah-mazing Mass!" Dylan cried, "My free block is right before lunch, so I'll make them and we can hand them out today."**

**"Nah. Handing them out seems desperate. Let's stick them on lockers and bathroom stalls instead," Massie smiled.**

**"Oh! We should just drop them on the ground too! That say 'this is going to be the best party of the year!" Claire put in.**

**"Yeah!" said Alicia.**

**"Done." Said Massie.**

**"Done." Chirped Alicia.**

**"And done." Cried Dylan.**

**"Hey, Kristen, are you okay? You haven't said anything all morning." Claire asked.**

**"Huh?" Kristen looked up from her cell, "Oh, look at this!"**

**555-6052: hey kristen**

**KRISTEN: ??? is this**

**555-6052: your secret admirer**

**KRISTEN: ???**

**555-6052: I think u are the prettiest grl at BOCD**

**KRISTEN: thanx. Now tell me who u are.**

**555-6052: I told u I'm your secret admirer and I like u a lot**

**KRISTEN: will u at least give me some hints**

**555-6052: maybe…**

**KRISTEN: do u go to BOCD?**

**555-6052: yup**

**KRISTEN: are u a guy?**

**555-6052: YEAH! I like girls AND IM NOT GAY! **

**KRISTEN: ya never no. R u in gr. 8?**

**555-6052: yes**

**"What else should I ask him?" asked Kristen.**

**"Nuh-thing!" said Dylan, "He sounds like a total creep. Call your phone company and block his number."**

**Kristen shrugged. She obviously liked the attention.**

**"Let's go guys. We're gonna be late!" said Claire.**

**The girls got out of the Range Rover.**

**"Kay we're walking to 'Pokerface' by Lady Gaga," Massie mumbled.**

**The PC marched in unison towards BOCD.**


	3. Cafeteria Crisis

**BOCD CAFETERIA**

**Monday September 28th**

**12:08**

**Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Massie gazed over Dylan's invitation creation.**

**"This is so cool!" Claire shrieked.**

**"I think it's some of my best work!" Dylan smiled.**

**"This is perfect Dyl!" Massie said excitedly, "And you already put them on stalls and scattered them on the ground?"**

**"Yup, I had some extra time."**

**Massie froze up. Dempsey was walking straight towards table eighteen. She looked down at her nails to hide her blushed cheeks.**

**"Hey Massie," Dempsey said shyly.**

**"Hi." Massie replied. Did that sound too happy? Should she have said something more mysterious? Maybe she should play hard to get? All these questions raced through her head. How come she couldn't have one conversation without finding a flaw?**

**"I, uh, found this on the floor." Dempsey was holding up the invitation.**

**"Right?" Massie tried to play it cool.**

**"Yah," He continued, "I'd totally like to come to your party Dylan." His eyes didn't leave Massie's.**

**"Kay-" Dylan said.**

**"But we'll have to check the list." As soon as the words passed Massie's lips she felt like using one of her famous burns against herself…and puking. That was not flirty!**

**"Uh… okay I guess I'll text you later than, Mass-" **

**"Hey Dylan!" a curly haired blonde cut Dempsey straight off and sat down at table eighteen.**

**"CASSIDY?" Dylan's face turned into an extreme smile.**

**"Ehmagawd is this the school you moved to in grade two?" Cassidy questioned. **

**Massie was slightly confused and trying to put the pieces together. Who was this Cassidy and why was she using such an alpha word like 'ehmagawd'?**

**"Yes!" Dylan seemed like she'd known this girl, "And now you moved here?"**

**Yeah! I can't believe you actually go here! This is ah-mazing!" said Cassidy.**

**"Stop! I'm confused!" Alicia cried. "Who are you and why do you know Dylan?"**

**"Sorry! I'm Cassidy Harper. Dylan and I used to go to school together. Back in like grade two though."**

**"Yeah, she was the alpha and I was the beta believe it or not." Dylan said grabbing a piece of Toblerone but thought twice about it. She was desperate to look extra thin in her birthday dress.**

**"Are you the alpha at this school?" said Cassidy.**

**This was the last straw.**

**"Uhm. No. That would be me!" Massie growled as she stood to her full height.**

"**Oops, sorry. I found one of Dylan's invitations on the ground and you know…that just totally screams this is going to be the party of the year, and I kinda thought that the alpha is supposed to do that." Cassidy challenged.**

"**I told you it would say that!" Claire came in at the wrong time, but Todd came at an even worse.**

"**Heyyy girlies!" Todd put on a perverted smile, "Massie… is this her?" he pointed at Cassidy.**

"**Her who?" Massie was still using her angry voice.**

"**My girlfriend. Remember? You said you'd get me a girlfriend If I installed that camera in th-"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. But no." Massie didn't want Cassidy to know anything about the webcam for the boys.**

"**Wait what?" Todd was confused.**

"**She's NOT your girlfriend. Now get lost." Claire piped in.**

"**Well can you hurry up on that? I was kinda of hoping I could take mystery woman to Dylan's par-tay." Grinned Todd.**

"**No. I'm just getting you a girlfriend." Massie snarled.**

"**What?"**

"**You either get a girlfriend or come to the party." Dylan said.**

"**Can I bring a girl to the party?" Todd begged**

"**Fine, but were not helping you." Alicia teased.**

**Todd stormed off, thinking of how to get back at Massie.**

"**Am I coming?" Cassidy shot a look at Dylan.**

"**NO." Massie barked. Cassidy may have been an alpha at her old school but at BOCD Massie was determined to make her an LBR!**

**Cassidy was offended.**

"**Fine, but let me tell you something. I know how to run a school like this. Piece of cake, but I'm sure that Dylan's told you plenty of stories about grade two! It wouldn't even be a challenge to take this school from you." Cassidy had gotten to her full height just as Massie had. Massie did a quick scan over of Cassidy's outfit. She wore Jimmy Choo stilettos with straight legged juicy Couture jeans. Her cream Chanel button down shirt tied the whole outfit together. Cassidy was an eleven. While Massie was only a nine? How could this be happening… maybe Cassidy was a major threat?**

**Cassidy strutted away in the same direction as Todd had exited.**

**There was a long awkward pause. Massie sat down. She could tell that Dylan was upset.**

"**Kristen? Are you texting that freak again?" Alicia asked.**

"**Huh? No. But I still don't think he's a creep. I'm texting Dune. You know that guy I met this summer," Kristen replied.**

"**When does he get back?" Claire asked.**

"**Friday, can I invite him and his friend Jax to your party, Dyl?" Kristen didn't act nearly as excited as she actually was.**

"**Sure." Replied Dylan.**

"**Jax will be excited. He has a crush on you Massie." Kristen informed her.**

"**How Wonderful." Massie said sarcastically, "But we have better things on are minds than NHART's."**

"**What?" asked Claire.**

"**Non hot, alpha, rich, toned guys." Alicia smiled yet again at Massie for approval, and yet again it was denied.**

"**What do we have on our minds then?" Dylan asked.**

"**Dress shopping tomorrow!" Massie exclaimed. She needed some shopping to get her mind off everything.**


	4. Kristen's Secrets!

**THE PINEWOOD**

**GREGGORY APARTMENT**

**Monday September 28****th**

**4:34 P.M**

**Kristen slammed the apartment door when she got home from school. Thanking gawd her parents were still at work and didn't hear it, she flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. As glad as she was that Dune would be back in Westchester soon it also put a lot of pressure on her. She still had to:**

**A) Invite him to Dylan's party**

**B) Pick out an outfit for the party**

**C) Help Layne get together with Dempsey**

**D) Stop Massie's crush on Dempsey**

**F) Convince Massie CLAMs (Cute, Loyal, Athletic, Middleclass) were just as good as HARTs**

**G) Find out who the secret admirer is**

**H) Tell Dune about the secret admirer**

**I) All of the above ******

**When things got this bad Kristen would usually call Massie for help. This was clearly not an option. So she had to go automatically into EMERGENCY mode. As if reading her mind her silver Guess carousel watch beeped.**

**In less than a minute Kristen ran to her room and put on her black bob-with-bangs wig on, as well as her white goddess dress. Once she had transformed into Cleopatra she pulled out Dylan's old Mac Book and waited for the other members of the Witty Committee to assemble.**

**The Witty Committee was Kristen's deepest secret. The members had bonded during a summer school project that involved dressing up as their idol. They were known as the Witty Committee because they were all incredibly smart and on scholarship. **

**The Witty Committee was the only reason Kristen watched Hannah Montana. She understood the rush of having an alter ego. But Miley's friends faint from **_**shock**_** where as the PC would **_**laugh**_** so hard they would faint if they ever found out. So Kristen kept her secret with her life.**

**The computer screen showed her four betas, one in each corner on the web cam.**

**Einstein (Layne Abeley) Bill Gates (Dahn Bondok)**

**Disguise: tweed coat, bushy moustache Disguise: glasses, light blue button**

**wiry gray wig down, dark blue blazer**

**Expertise: physics Expertise: technology**

**Oprah (Rachel Walker) Shakespeare (Aimee Snyder)**

**Disguise: wavy black wig, gold hoop Disguise: gray bald-in-the-front **

**earrings, pumpkin orange blouse curly wig, moustache, white collar **

**Expertise: Anthropology (the study of sticking out of black cloak**

**human kind not the cute and affordable Expertise: affairs of the heart and **

**shabby-chic store) the romance languages**

"**What do we stand for?" Kristen chanted as always.**

"**BOB," the others chimed in.**

"**And what does BOB stand for?"**

"**Brains over beauty!"**

"**I'm calling this meeting because I need help," Layne said. Kristen had anticipated Layne would call on them soon. Massie had been flirting with Dempsey for a couple of weeks now and seemed to be changing him. Layne had liked Dempsey longer and Kristen still felt Derrington and Massie had sparks flying. Sure they were constantly fighting but lately it seemed like Derrington was just fighting with Massie to get her attention. "Massie's non-stop flirting with Dempsey and I think he's starting to like her."**

**Kristen knew how Layne felt. When she thought Dune had a crush on Skye she'd felt absolutely horrible. "I don't know how long she'll keep this up for," Kristen told Layne/Einstein. "But it looks like Derrington wants her back and is wiling to fight for her."**

**"Well, I guess that might help the odds," Aimee added.**

**"I'll keep tabs on her for a while," Kristen offered. It wasn't really going behind Massie's back.**

**"We'll find some way to show Dempsey she's not his type," Dahn/Bill said, "I've been waiting for a reason to trash Massie. No offence Kristen."**

**"Sounds good give me updates when you can," Layne/Einstein smiled.**

**"I've got some problems too!" Kristen told the group about the secret admirer and having to choose an identity by the party. She fiddled with Dune's shark tooth necklace that he had given her last summer. Her identity was who **_**she**_** was, not who she was with the PC, not who she was with the WC, who she was herself.**

**"I can easily trace the number." Dahn/Bill piped in.**

**"That'd be great," Kristen gave him the number and with each digit thinking of whom a possibility could be. What if it were Derrington? That would ruin everything!**

**"It's Chris Plovert." Dahn/Bill said in just a mere two seconds.**

**"WHAT? Are you sure?" Kristen asked frantically. Dylan was going to kill her.**

**"Do you have to ask?" Bill/Dahn smiled, "Of course I'm right."**

**"Okay, gotta go. Bye." Kristen said turning off the Mac without waiting for a reply.**


	5. Wink,Wink

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**Monday September 28****th**

**5:15 P.M.**

**Massie was getting tired of updating the list. Over 300 people had already asked if they could come. Most were ignored but the few that were chosen bumped each other off.**

**"Maybe this whole list idea wasn't such a great idea after all," Massie mumbled to herself.**

**She opened her inbox again and decided to update the PC.**

**Dear A,D,K,&C,**

**Great news! There's already been over 400 people who want to come to D's party. And don't worry C, Cam is on it ******** (U are so obsessive!)**

**xoxo M**

**PS ****NO**** pearls for D's party. I call them. They're my new thing! ******

**Satisfied Massie checked her inbox one more time.**

**"Ughmagawd," Massie had seven new messages.**

**2 were forwards.**

**3 were for the list.**

**1 was from Kristen.**

**Massie started with the last one.**

**M,**

**There's something I have 2 tell u. Call me! ASAP!**

**K**

**Massie tapped the number 4 on her speed dial and waited for Kristen to pick up.**

**"Hi," Kristen answered. It was hard for Massie to read her voice.**

**"What's up?" Massie spun around in her white swivel chair.**

**"Don't ask how I know…but you know the creeper guy?" Kristen was sending Massie a weird vibe.**

**"Yeah, you know who he is?" Massie didn't try to sound excited; Kristen had made Massie mad at lunch when she asked if she could bring Dune to the party. Massie had still been peeved at Cassidy and hadn't had time to realize what was going on. Massie moved onto a new message that had just from her inbox.**

**"It's Chris Plovert," Kristen said quickly.**

**Massie froze up. What the heck? How could this be happening? Why now when she already had Cassidy to deal with? These questions flew through her head, but they had nothing to do with Chris Plovert.**

**"Hello?" Kristen's voice brought Massie back to reality.**

**"Oh, yeah, bye," Massie stuttered and hung up.**

**Massie didn't know how long she sat there. It could have been a minute. It could have been an hour. The sun could have set and risen again without Massie even realizing it. Massie didn't know but she did know she must have read the message at least a hundred times.**

**It was from a certain Briarwood boy who had just recently given up his shorts obsession and it said this:**

**Dear M,**

**I'd likr 2 come 2 D's party. Please put me on the list. Thanx ******

**D**

**PS- I'd also like 2 get back 2gethor with u, but I'm sure u already know that ;). Well talk the paty.**

**Massie was so confused. Derrington and her were so over. OVER. Massie liked Dempsey, but kind of liked the way Derrington was begging. Now that she thought of it Massie liked it when anyone was begging at her feet.**

**Massie's iphone vibrated on the desk where she had dropped it.**

**"Yeah?" she answered it.**

**"Wow, you were really shocked," Kristen's voice said from the other end, "I was to but not 'hang up' shocked." **

**"Yeah, sorry about that," Massie's head was spinning.**

**"So should I tell Dylan?"**

**"ARE YOU INSANE?" Massie forgot about the message for a second, "You can't do that Kris. It's like saying 'Happy Birthday! Oh, and bye the way Dylan your crush likes ME.'"**

**"What do I do then?" Kristen squealed.**

**"You are nawt ruining Dylan's party." Massie was so stressed out.**

**"Yeah but-"**

**"You like Dan anyways."**

**"You mean Dune?"**

**"Whatevs. He's not HART material, but I could make an exception for him if…" Kristen held her breath on the other end of the line, "…if you make Chris like Dylan."**

**"How do I get Dylan and Chris together?" Kristen exclaimed, already knowing the answer.**

**"Whatever it takes!"**

**"Fine…"**

**"Got to go," Massie said.**

**"Bye," Kristen phone clicked off.**

**"**_**Finally**_**," Massie thought. She opened up the webcam window. She had a hunch about Derrington's email and some puzzle pieces were starting to fall into place.**

**Fast forwarding through all of the other boys on the tape Massie hunted for Derrington. Josh, Chris, and Cam's faces blurred past until finally Derrick Harrington appeared on Massie's large Mac screen. She pressed the play button eyes gazing intently on the screen.**

**"So Derrick if you could change one thing in your life what would it be?" said the voice of Dr. Loni in the distance. You couldn't see Dr. Loni, only Derrington who looked straight into the camera/bear's eye which always gave Massie a chill up her spine because it appeared as though he was sharing his feeling with her.**

**"I guess…I guess I'd get back together with Massie," he mumbled it the way he used to before they were had started going out.**

**Massie was getting a feeling she had never felt before. "Why does my mouth taste like pennies?" she thought to herself.**

**"And what are you going to do to fix it?" Dr. Loni asked, "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"**

**"Well…"Derrington thought for a second, "I kind of already did." He smiled right at Massie and gave her a wink.**

**Massie let out the loudest, longest high frequency scream she had ever done before. It was so loud that Claire heard her over at the guest house. As a concerned friend, Claire called Massie.**

**"What was that?" she asked. Massie could tell she was chewing a gummy worm.**

**"Nothing, sorry false alarm. I thought Todd was peeping again. See you tomorrow…kay?" Massie stuttered.**

**"Ugh. Yeah…sure…bye."**

**Massie's heart was beating so hard it shook like an earthquake.**

**The only answer to Derrington knowing about the webcam was Todd. What a little sneak.**

**Now Massie was going to have to edit Derrington out. The Pretty Committee could not see this. She might have to edit Chris out too. Just so Dylan wouldn't have to know anything she didn't want too.**


	6. Time of the Month

WESTCHESTER MALL

Barney's New York

Tuesday September 29th

4:49 PM

The PC were all giggling about the things the Briarwood Boys had said on the camera. Massie was remembering when Derrington's part had skipped.

"What the-" Alicia had exclaimed.

"The webcam skips sometimes," Massie had muttered while looking at her nails.

The exact same thing had happened during Chris Plovert's part, but no one had noticed.

"This is my dress," Massie called zoning back in.

It was beautiful. It was light pink grapefruit strapless tutu dress that ruffled out so much that it would be impossible to sit down.

Alicia frowned. That dress was the only reason she suggested they go into the store (even though she already had a dress).

Claire held up a neon yellow dress. "I call this one then!"

Kristen and Dylan glared at Claire.

"You can't wear this Kuh-laire," Kristen declared.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Dyl's birthday so she has to stand out."

"But Dylan's wearing a black dress," Claire complained.

"So?" Dylan said defensively.

"Well Massie's wearing that," Claire pointed at the mannequin wearing the tutu dress.

Kristen glowered at Claire telling her that even though Dylan was supposed to stand out, it was as much Massie's party as Dylan's. Claire dropped the dress.

"These will go with my dress perfectly." Alicia snatched up a pair of dark green ballet flatts from a shelf.

"Your dress is white Leesh," Dylan squinted.

"Yah but I'm wearing the dark green Versace necklace too," Alicia pointed out, "I think I'm going to go back and get the matching bracelet."

"I'll come with," Massie blurted her hands holding a massive bag with the tutu poking out the side. The receipt totaled to $1145 lay on top. "I want to get those pearls I eyed up earlier."

"Kay let me just pay for these first," Alicia said heading towards the checkout.

Massie trailed along behind her. The line had

"Are you mad at me?" Alicia asked out of no where.

Massie shrugged. She was not in the mood to have this discussion.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Alicia stuttered.

The alpha remained silent as Alicia practically begged for attention.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe it's just my time of the month!" Massie snapped.

Alicia was shocked. "W-what are you talking a-about?" She asked trying to pull herself together.

"Don't act all innocent. I found a tampon in your purse." Massie said trying to stay calm. The rest of the PC did not need to know about this.

"Listen-" Alicia began.

"No you listen," Massie pointed her finger with her ruby ring on it right at Alicia, "forget everything and just be my best friend again, my best friend who tells me everything."

Alicia exhaled. Relief washed into her.

"Okay now that we're all good," Massie paused for a second, "let's go get our jewelry."

"But I still have to pay for my shoes," said Alicia.

"We'll come back for them. The lines to long right now," Massie said impatiently, "It's not like anybody's going to copy you!"

Too bad she couldn't say the same for her dress.


	7. The Infinite Playlist

**THE RANGE ROVER  
**

**Friday October 2****nd**

**3:34 P.M.**

**"I was harassed by this grade six today. She was begging to be invited to my party!" Dylan giggled as she sat down in the Range Rover, "It was amazing she actually started crying."**

**Massie smirked at this, knowing it was true. The insanity grew the closer it got to Dylan's party and with it being just a day away it was hard not to get mauled in the halls.**

**"Here's the list of music you asked for Dyl," Alicia said offering it to Dylan. Massie snatched it before Dylan could.**

**Right Round-Flo Rida**

**Dead and Gone-Justin Timberlake Ft. TI**

**Hot & Cold-Katy Perry**

**Don't Trust Me-3Oh!3**

**Crack a Bottle-Eminem**

**Love Game-Lady Gaga**

**Live Your Life-Rihanna Ft. TI**

**Africa-Karo Wolf**

**Circus-Britney Spears**

**Welcome to the World-Kevin Rudolph**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**Richman-3Oh!3**

**Heartless-Kanye West**

**Untouched-The Veronicas**

**Beautiful-Akon**

**Jai Ho-A.R. Rahman & Pussycat Dolls**

**Gives you Hell-All American Rejects**

**I Hate this Part-Pussycat Dolls**

**Crush-David Archeleta**

**Halo-Beyonce**

**The list went on for 80 songs. Massie felt a wave of jealousy wash through**

**her. Alicia had picked the perfect guy-girl party music. Her goal for Dylan's party was to have Dempsey dance with her for "Halo". It would be her first slow dance.**

**She passed the paper to Dylan. Kristen peered over her shoulder to read it. Alicia wore a strange look on her face.**

**It was then Massie realized something was very wrong. The usual up beat tunes of Rihanna, Miley Cyrus, and the Pussycat Dolls was replaced with some painful Sheryl Crow song. Massie made a mental note to speak with Isaac about his taste in music.**

"**I hate Cassidy!" Alicia sighed. Massie thought her mood swings must be the reason for this random statement.**

"**Ah-greed!" Dylan added.**

"**We should get her expelled," Alicia put in enthusiastically.**

"**Then convince her mom to send her to military school!" Kristen suggested.**

**The PC laughed until they heard another laugh. This laugh sounded a little **_**older**_** than theirs.**

"**Ehmagawd! Mom?" Massie said shocked as she saw Kendra Block in the rear view, driving the Range Rover. This had happened only once before in Grade 7.**

"**Haha, Massie don't act surprised!" Kendra laughed, "Didn't I tell you this morning I was driving you home from school?"**

"**Um, no you failed to inform me of this important information!" Massie knew exactly what the other Pretty Committee were thinking. **_**"What if we'd watched the spy cam?"**_

**That dark thought shocked them all for a moment.**

"**Soo…" Kendra said trying to strike up a conversation, "Who's this Cassidy girl? Is she invited to your party Dylan?"**

"**No! I hate her!" Dylan snapped.**

"**Why is that?" Kendra asked concerned.**

"**Uh…" Dylan looked at Massie. The only reason she could think of was the fact that Cassidy had interrupted Massie while she was talking to Dempsey.**

**Massie answered instead, "She's really mean and she thinks she's all that, but she's not."**

"**Hmm…" Kendra thought.**

"**Yeah," Alicia backed Massie up, "and she always tries to hang out with us and join the Pretty Committee. It's getting really annoying!"**

**Massie gave Alicia a puzzled expression. Alicia typed rapidly on her cell phone. Instantly Massie received it on her new white iPhone.**

**ALICIA: SHE ASKED ME 2DAY. HER EXACT WORDS WERE "6 WOULD WORK OUT WAY BETTER 4 THE PC. COULD U PASS THAT ON 2 MASSIE 4 ME?" I H8 HER SO MUCH!**

**MASSIE: EW, SHES SO JEALOUS OF ME. SHE WANTS 2 B AN ALPHA SO BAD.**

**ALICIA: YAH.**

**Massie could tell Alicia was mad at Massie's last text, because Alicia had also wanted to be an alpha. Massie shrugged it off. Alicia would get over it.**

**It was once again silent. Kendra made another effort. "You know there is this club for girls like Cassidy and their moms go to, to talk out their problems."**

**The PC gave Kendra their "are you the weirdest mom ever/confused" look.**

"**Oh Massie don't look at me like that! Don't you remember grade one? You had to go with that Heather girl and you-"**

"**MOM!" Massie screamed.**


	8. It's My Bday and I'll Cry If I Want 2

**The Arizanno Mobaire (Spinning Restaurant)**

**Saturday October 3rd**

**7:30 P.M.**

**Everyone was just arriving for Dylan's party. She had just watched all the A-lister soccer boys walk right past the nicely toned bodyguard that was checking their names of the list.**

"**Stop shaking, Dyl." Claire murmured. "Look, everybody is having a great time."**

**Dylan had noticed. A lot of people were on the dance floor dancing to **_**Right Round**_**, some grinding. Other people were lingering by the buffet table. Most of them were enjoying the chocolate fountain fondue. But most people were looking out the windows admiring the view. The tower was so high the tiny cars below looked like Hot Wheels.**

**She smoothed out her black dress. Her hair had been straightened for this occasion and it looked really good with her diamond studs and matching necklace.**

**The PC stood a few feet away from the bodyguard. Dylan kept greeting her guests like a proper hostess.**

"**Hey Olivia!" Dylan gave a smile as phony as Olivia's nose. **

"**Hi." She responded without making eye-contact. **

"**Why did you even invite her?" Kristen scrunched her nose. She said this just quiet enough so that Alicia wouldn't hear her.**

"**I don't actually remember," Dylan lied. The truth was that Massie made up the list and Dylan had no control over who did or did not get invited.**

**The next few minutes passed in the same way. Soon the song changed to **_**Dead and Gone. **_**At this exact moment Todd Lyons strutted by the bodyguard wearing a neon orange tuxedo. He grinned up at the Pretty Committee.**

"**Ew. Go away Todd," Alicia took a step back as though Todd was infected with swine flu.**

"**Ugh! I can't believe I let you come," Massie moaned, "I should have just gotten you a girlfriend."**

"**No need," Todd replied, "I know you want me, sweetheart, but I've already got a date." Todd's toothy grin didn't piss Massie off as much as the person behind him did.**

"**Cassidy!" the clique yelled in unison.**

**The blonde smiled.**

"**Um. No. Get out." Massie insisted pointing to the door.**

"**Haha yeah right," she replied still smiling.**

"**You were **_**not **_**invited!" Alicia stomped.**

"**True… but I am a guest. As in 'Todd Lyons and 'guest''. You can check the list." Cassidy batted her eyelashes and turned to join the other guests but Massie stopped her in her tracks.**

"**YOU ATTENTION SEEKING WANNABEE!" Massie raised her hand ready to slap her. "THAT'S MY DRESS!"**

**Cassidy was wearing the exact same dress as Massie. The worst part was that it looked better on Cassidy than the alpha.**

**The blonde dodged the slap and started laughing**

"**You need to leave now," Dylan said forcefully stepping between the two girls. It was clear the little friendship left between the two had been demolished. Dylan glared at Cassidy so fiercely she could have been an alpha.**

"**Hey you guys," said Cassidy turning to the other four members of the Pretty Committee.**

"**What?" they grumbled.**

"**Are you an army?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why do you hang out with a tank," Cassidy smirked pointing at Dylan. The red head combusted into tears, she ran to the bathroom, which was rather hard because the building was spinning.**

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO START WORLD WAR FOUR!" Massie shoved Cassidy to the ground. **


	9. Crack

**The Arizanno Mobaire (Spinning Restaurant)**

**Saturday October 3rd**

**7:57 P.M. **

**Claire was walking after Dylan to the beat of "Hot n Cold. The baby blue knee length dress she had picked out after Massie had denied her the neon one swayed along with her side ponytail as she shoved her way through the crowd. Dylan had locked herself in the bathroom and was refusing to come out. All Claire could hear was muffled sobs. Claire gave up and turned back to her friends.**

"**Did you get Cassidy out?" Claire asked.**

"**No," Alicia sighed, "The security guard said he can only kick people out with Dylan's permission."**

"**And Dylan ran off before we could do anything. Massie's trying to sort it out now." Kristen looked down.**

**The tune changed again. This time it was 'Don't Trust Me'.**

"**Oh! I love this song!" exclaimed Claire tapping her feet to the beat, "I'm going to go find Cam and see if he wants to dance!"  
"I'll come too. Josh is around here somewhere…," Alicia looked excited to show off her dance moves.**

"**Coming Kris?" Claire asked.**

"**Um…no thanks I'm going to wait for Dune and Jax," she blushed.**

"**Suit yourself," Alicia said walking off Claire waved and trailed after her.**

**Cam and Josh weren't hard to find. They were beside the buffet table with Derrington testing out all of the food. Their favourite seemed to be the chocolate fountain.**

"**Have you guys seen Massie?" Derrington asked desperately, "I've been looking everywhere for her!"**

"**Not lately," Claire replied confusedly. Why did Derrington want to know where Massie was? He broke up with her. Derrington walked by her, giving her a full view of Cam. His two different coloured eyes were gleaming as he laughed with Olivia…his ex. She was giggling too as she fed him a grape dipped in chocolate.**

"**Ech-em," Claire cleared her throat to clue them in she was there.**

"**Oh, hey Claire, how's it going?" Olivia said not looking up but instead keeping her eyes fixated on Cam. **

"**Hey," Cam said not stopping Olivia. **

**Claire's heart felt like it was going to be puked out of her mouth. She moved to where Alicia was standing and whispered in her ear-**

"**Help me get Olivia away from Cam."**

"**Not now" she glared. She was holding hands with Josh now.**

"**Please!" Claire begged.**

"**Wanna dance?" Josh asked Alicia.**

"**Given!"**

"**Do you wanna dance Cam?" Olivia asked.**

"**Um," Cam stared at Claire, "I guess if it's okay with Cla-"**

**When Cam's eyes met Claire's he froze solid. The glare in her eyes made him shiver, they were watering as if she was about to cry.**

"**Uh…" Cam turned to Olivia trying to avoid Claire's gaze, "Maybe later."**

"**Kay." Olivia kissed Cam on the cheek and turned away.**

**There was a very awkward silence between the couple. If they were having a staring contest Claire was winning.**

"**Uhh." Was all Cam could come up with.**

"**UHH WHAT CAM?" Claire shouted. **

"**Um ok, here's the thing… but don't get mad…uh…madder…well the thing is… I haven't exactly broken up with her yet…"**

**Claire was speechless. **_**Crack **_**went her heart. Coincidently the song switched to **_**Crack a Bottle**_**.**

"**But I'm gonna!" Cam added quickly.**

**Why was this happening? This was supposed to be her perfect night when she lost her slow dancing virginity, but no. Yet again Cam had screwed up! Claire was fed up with his crap.**

"**Ugh! I hate you Cam! And I'll hate you forever- you-you- ugh I can't think of anything bad enough to call you," Claire swallowed. Cam reached for her hands but their fingers never intertwined, for as he did this Claire raised her hand and slapped him across the face with all the strength she had. The sound **_**crack**_**ed like a whip.**

**All the couples around them turned in surprise.**

"**I've had it with you; this is never going to work!" Claire added as she stormed to the bathroom and locked the exact same stall Dylan had.**

**Cam felt some short person tap him on the shoulder. Turning he was blinded by Todd's neon suit.**

"**Dude," Todd shook his head slowly, "You just got bitch slapped."**

**The crowd erupted with laughter.**


	10. Welcome to Westchester

The Arizanna Mobaire (Spinning Restaurant)

Saturday October 3rd

8:18 PM

Kristen stood shivering in the chilly autumn breeze that blew by the entrance to the expensive restaurant. The breeze was strong enough to chill Kristen to the bone but did not have enough strength to drown out the ending thumping beats of "Circus" coming from above.

Maybe his dad couldn't give him a ride and he had to walk. Maybe he got in trouble, was grounded, and had his phone taken away. Maybe he realized this was an OCDiva party and decided to ditch. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he just didn't care. All these ideas had occurred to Kristen as she waited outside in her short chocolate brown J. Crew dress. The last two Kristen had even had time to apply both to the party and to herself.

If Kristen's mom drove past right now she would be the one who would be grounded. This dress did not fit her dress code rules and in this weather Kristen would have been more than happy to obey those rules. However, she had not been expecting to wait outside for twenty minutes waiting for Dune.

She would have gone inside long before if it had been anyone except Dune she was waiting for. Maybe if she had seen him over the past to months she wouldn't act as 'desperate,' to put it in Massie's words, to have him come to the party.

As "Welcome to the World" began Kristen turned to the glass revolving doors and pushed the door to reenter the restaurant. She'd wasted enough of her time missing Dylan's party. Of course it wouldn't be as fun without Dune. Although she had managed to smuggle Layne into the party, maybe she would make it entertaining. But, of course, the Pretty Committee couldn't see Kristen with her; and that might make things difficult.

Kristen heard a muffled voice call her name from outside. A rush of adrenaline, much like the kind she got during penalty kicks in soccer, shot through Kristen as she pushed the revolving door past the entrance and continued back outside. Apparently she had a little bit too much of an adrenaline rush because as she shot out the door she didn't quite have enough time to stop her feet before she crashed head first into a tanned blond skateboarder in an AE navy blue polo. The impact knocked him right off his board, which Kristen tripped over in her surprise, landing straight on top of him.

"Same old Kristen," Dune said laughing. Kristen heard someone in the background snort but didn't bother turning to look because her green eyes were locked with Dune's bright blue ones.

"Sorry about that," Kristen apologized while getting up.

"Sorry we're late," Dune countered, "Somebody couldn't decide what would be good enough for a OCDiva party," he said jerking his thumb behind him at Jax who was wearing a green and white Abercrombie & Fitch polo.

"Um, excuse me, who was the one who changed four times because 'it wasn't good enough for Kristen,'" Jax complained.

At this Kristen blushed redder than Massie's MAC lipstick.

"Let's head inside," Kristen suggested eager to join the party at last.

"Hey, do you know where that girl, Massie Block, is?" Jax asked as they walked by the bodyguard who had patiently been watching Kristen the whole time she was outside.

"Haven't seen her recently," Kristen replied truthfully. Since the incident with Cassidy Massie had been playing it pretty low key. Probably so she wouldn't draw attention to the double dresses.

As they headed onto the dance floor Jax disappeared into the crowd.

"Quite the party," Dune commented seeing the buffet, DJ, strobe lights, and lazers.

"I know you probably weren't expecting this, but the glamour of Massie and the PC is part of who I am," Kristen sighed.

"It's different but I'm sure I can get used to it," Dune said confidently, "I mean they can't all be drama queens like Skye."

"I dunno it's not hard to get caught up in drama, even if it's not your fault," Kristen said thinking of her dilemma with Dylan and Plovert.

"What's up?" Dune sighed realizing he was about to be swept up in a massive wave of drama. Would this surfer be able to ride the wave and help Kristen? Or would he choose to bail and watch her wipeout from afar?

"Well,,ChrisPlovert,whomyfriendDylanhappenstohaveacrushonandnowit'sherbirthdaysoIdon'''tknowwhattodo!Help!" Kristen blurted out.

"Take a few deep breaths, slow down and lets try that again," Dune said calmly putting his hands on her shoulders, "Because the only words I got out of that were 'Well', 'Help', and 'whomafrend'."

When Kristen managed to successfully explain what was going on to Dune it was clear he wasn't going to allow this wave to crush Kristen.

"If you can't talk to Dylan yet why don't you start with talking to Chris," Dune suggested, "Just explain you don't like him. Unless of course you do," Dune added quickly.

"Eww! No!" Kristen gagged.

"Good." Kristen heard him mutter under his breath as the music switched to the melody of 'Love Story'.

"Well, before all this drama begins, can I have at least one dance?" Dune asked gesturing to the dance floor.

"Ah-viously," Kristen smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

The couple spun, twirled, and laughed through the song. Kristen was having so much fun she hardly noticed the amber-eyed alpha throwing her the occasional glare. Kristen knew Massie believed she could do better than Dune. In Massie's opinion Kristen needed a wealthy boyfriend. Kristen had believed because she had allowed Dune to attend the party Massie had gotten over this problem. Apparently she had thought wrong.

As the song came to the end Kristen knew it was time to convince Chris Plovert that his dream girl was Dylan not herself.

She spotted him at the buffet table having chugging contests with Kemp Hurley. Leaving Dune to talk with Jax she made her way towards them.

"Hey Kristen!" Kemp smirked glancing at Plovert.

"Hi Kemp. Hey Plovert, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kristen asked still figuring out how to handle this.

"Sure," Plovert replied.

"Of course he'd do anything for you," Kristen heard Kemp taunt under his breath as he left to hang out with Cam.

"Plovert I know you're the person who's texting me and as sweet as that is I kind of have a crush on someone else," Kristen said once the two were alone.

"Who that washed up surfer dude. Come on he goes to ADD doesn't that say right there why you guys won't work out. Come on K we know your family isn't rich enough to support the expenses of your friends, you need a boyfriend that can," Plovert insisted not even attempting to deny he was the writer.

"My family has quite enough, thank you. Besides one of my friends likes you. I couldn't hurt her even if I did like you," Kristen replied.

"Oh come on the Burgerlar can't still have a crush on me. I thought I made it clear. Girls eating food I don't mind. Girls inhaling food is a completely different story," Plovert moaned.

"Listen, that was all a big misunderstanding," Kristen said convincingly, "I think you should give Dyl another shot since I'm not available."

"What difference does it make if you're available or not if I want you I'll have you," Plovert insisted and before Kristen could do anything Plovert was kissing her. She jerked back instantly, almost tripping in her heels.

Kristen opened her mouth intending for the tidal wave of insults that were swirling in her head to come out but before she found her tongue Dune was by her side calming the waters instantly.

"What are you doing? That girl you were kissing is basically my girlfriend," Dune said his blue eyes blazing. Kristen's heart fluttered at these words.

"Oh, woops I hadn't seen you around with her before," Plovert replied sarcastically.

"Maybe because he's been out of the country for the past month but that doesn't change the fact I told you I was here with someone," Kristen put in.

"Which doesn't effect the fact I like you," Plovert countered.

"What is it with you rich brat's thinking you can just take whatever you want?" Dune questioned. The thumping beats of 'Richman' rang in the background.

"Welcome to Westchester," Plovert said with a smirk and a shrug.

Kristen moaned. Knowing this could not end well she grabbed Dune's hand and pulled him away. Before this night could get worse.

"I know that wasn't your fault," Dune told her as they reached a less crowded area, "But I think Dylan needs to know what happened. It's the right thing to do. Friendships are based on honesty and telling the truth is probably the best way to fix the problem. Lies will just stack up and eventually will come tumbling down bringing your friendship with it. Besides when she does hear she's going to need her friend."

"Are you going to tell her?" Kristen asked quietly. The guilt was beginning to get to her and as much as she wanted to tell Dylan she couldn't.

"No," Dune blinked, "You are."

He stared deliberately at the cell phone she had tucked in her boot.

The silence dragged on and as hard as Kristen tried to move her hand to the phone she stayed frozen. She would not be the one to inflict that pain on Dylan.

Dune got the point quickly, "Figures, you care more about your own skin than your friendships. I thought you were different, Kris. But I should've expected this from an OCDiva."

These words were what sent Kristen running to the washroom tears stinging her eyes.


	11. Karma

The Arizanna Mobaire (Spinning Restaurant)

Saturday October 3rd

8:29 P.M.

Josh's hands were on Alicia's butt, her hands around his neck. He guided her back and forth, back and forth. Alicia mentally prayed that she didn't have sweat stains. That would be a major turn off.

"Should I go grab us some punch?" Josh yelled over the pounding beats of "Untouched" by the Veronicas. The music was so loud Alicia's stomach shook with every beat of the song.

"Sure!" Alicia yelled back. She stood in the middle of the dance floor continuing to sway to the beat and putting in a few moves she'd picked up at the dance studio.

"Beautiful" started playing. Alicia groaned how long would it take for a slow song to come on. She should have paid more attention when she was making that play list.

Her first slow dance had to be tonight! She was too excited for it! Nothing would stand between her and this experience; which was exactly what _Kuh-_laire had been doing.

Little Miss Innocent always had to have the problems circled around her and her soon to be over relationship. But tonight was Alicia's night.

She started twirling in circles on the toes of her dark green flats. Her skintight white dress made her boobs look extra big. Apparently the guys thought so too because these boys Alicia had never seen before were looking and pointing at her.

Alicia began showing off. The guys looked stunned as she spun around them. The blonde boy turned to his friend and tried to whisper something to him. This was difficult with the music as loud as it was and his friend didn't appear to have heard them the first time. He tried again but louder this time.

"LOOK AT THAT GIRL'S BUTT!"

"Sweet!" Alicia thought, "They think I'm curvy."

"WHAT IS THAT?" asked his friend.

"I DON'T KNOW…" the blonde scrunched up his face, "…MAYBE SHE SAT ON SOME LIPSTICK OR SOMETHING."

"Huh?" Alicia thought, "I'm wearing lip_gloss _not lip_stick."_

Alicia's cheeks went redder than the blood on her butt. Her tampon had leaked. Her eyes watered and she knew she couldn't hold the tears back for long.

"Where's the bathroom?" Alicia thought as she looked around. "Ugh!" She couldn't find it because the building was spinning. "Thank God Josh wasn't here now!"

"Hey Leesh." Josh appeared out of nowhere.

"Shoot!" Alicia panicked.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly placed her hands on her butt trying to cover up the spot and turned to face him. It was apparent from the look on his face he had noticed.

"No, it's okay!" Josh said as Alicia cringed away from him, "Don't worry about it Leesh. I'm the type of boyfriend who will totally go out and buy you tampax if you need them."

This did not make Alicia feel better. Hot tears rolled out of her big brown eyes and down her face. Her mascara and eyeliner were running as fast as her legs. Everybody was looking at her and this did not help her find the washroom. Finally she spotted Claire.

"Claire! Where is the washroom?" Alicia sobbed frantically.

"Uh…around that plant pot. Why are you crying?" Claire asked, she didn't sound like she actually cared. She was probably still mad about the whole Olivia thing.

"It's nothing." Alicia cried and spun around in an attempt to make her escape to the washroom.

Claire snorted and pointed at the splotch. Alicia spun back around and glared at Claire. Their eyes locked and a staring contest began. Both girls obviously angered at the others actions. Alicia lost because of her tears.

"Well…" Claire smirked, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

Alicia's jaw dropped. Claire was reffering to Alicia painting her butt red way back in the beginning of grade seven.

Alicia didn't care though the only thing that mattered right now was getting to the bathroom.

Her dark green flats smacked lightly against the marble floor as she ran off.


	12. Hello, Halo, NAWT

Massie was having the worst time ever and not just because Cassidy was at the party and had copied her dress, but also because her best friends were having a bad time too. She was trying to comfort Dylan, who was at the buffet table. However Dylan was more comforted by the cream puffs than Massie's frequent suggestions to kick Cassidy out.

"Listen Dyl, if you could just tell the security guard to get rid of Cassi-"

"Stop it!" Dylan cut her off, "I seriously just want this party to end right now!"

"Don't say that!" Massie yelled over "Crush".

"Shut up Massie! I wish you'd never come up with that stupid "list" idea. It just caused problems. YOU just cause problems!"

Massie was awe-struck. Dylan had never spoken to her like that before.

"WHATEVER!" Massie yelled, "And stop stuffing your face. I think your dress is about to burst!"

Dylan glared at Massie with the weirdest expression. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and a "why am I friends with you, again?" kind of glare.

Massie pivoted right into a blonde guy who she thought was slightly recognizable. She might have seen come in with Kristen and Don. He grabbed her around the waist of her pink tutu dress. She'd worn it with the pearls she'd bought at the mall, right before the party she had gotten her hair done up in a messy curly bun. She was a total ten.

Massie shoved the blonde off her. This was the fifth guy asking her to dance so far and none of them had been Dempsey.

"Wanna dance?" he said in her ear, grabbing her waist once more.

"Uhm. No!" Massie laughed at how pathetic he was. He actually thought he had a chance with her. But the boy would not let go. She squirmed but his arms held her still.

"What the- Stop it!" Did this freak know who he was dealing with?

"I love it when you're angry." He murmured.

"EW!" Massie shrieked.

"Step off!" another boy yelled at her.

"Maybe it's Dempsey!" Massie thought dazedly. Whoever it was, was able to rip the kid's hands away from Massie's waist. Massie couldn't see, but from the sounds of it the creep who "loved" her was getting his butt kicked. Dylan was watching, her eyes wide with shock (her mouth probably would have been open but it was stuffed with chocolate fondue).

Massie spun around and there gazing at her was another blonde boy, this boy was very recognizable but not the caramel blonde she was expecting. This boy had blonde shaggy hair and puppy dog brown eyes. If Massie hadn't been so disappointed she would have laughed at the fact that he was wearing shorts despite the occasion.

"Um…" Massie mumbled grabbing her wrist, "Thanks Derrick."

Derrington smiled and wiggled his butt. Massie had never seen him so happy before. "I wonder where Dempsey is?" Massie thought.

"No problemo," Derrington's sparkling eyes were glued to Massie.

"Gawd, this is awkward," Massie thought, turning to Dylan but she had gone to the other end of the table where the lemon bars were.

"You guys did a good job on the party," Derrington commented trying to start a conversation, "I'm having a good time."

"Good," Massie said. She hated small talk. Suddenly "Halo" came on the speakers.

"Listen…I was wondering, do you…wanna dance?" Derrington put on his irresistible puppy dogface but Massie's mind was completely set on Dempsey.

"No."

Derrington's smile faded faster than the dye in Massie's purple streak.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I'm over you," Massie replied simply, "I like…someone else."

"Who?" Derrington looked like he was going to snap in half.

"Never mind, Derrick," Massie waved her hands dismissing him.

"No! I want to know!"

"Well, it's none of your business!"

"Just tell me Massie!"

"How about NO!"

"Why?" he smirked, "You scared I'm going to kick his butt like that other freak?"

"Dempsey is not a freak!" Massie put her hands on her mouth.

"DEMPSEY ARE YOU JOKING?" Derrington roared with laughter.

"He's twenty times better than you'll ever be!" Massie countered.

"Why do you like him?" Derrington asked with a look that was crossed between pain and disgust.

"Well…for one thing, HE HAS A CLEAN ROOM!"

"You've been in his ROOM?" he bought Massie's bluff.

"Yeah," Massie rolled her eyes as if it was nothing. To be honest she didn't know if it was clean or not, but honesty wasn't quite Massie's style, and Derrington's room looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

Derrington had nothing more to say. He turned and walked five steps away before turning back around.

"I cleaned my room for you," he whispered desperately.

"You also called me immature," she pressed her finger into his chest, "And you wanna know what I think?'

"That it's weird that your crush is dancing with Layne Abeley?"

"No-wait-what?" Massie said stupidly. She looked out on the dance floor and there sure enough was Dempsey, slow dancing with Layne to "Halo". This was supposed to be her and Dempsey's song.

Massie gulped and thought, "Don't cry in front of Derrington! Please don't cry!"

"I take back what I said about you being immature," Derrington whispered. He still wanted to dance with Massie.

"Who even invited Layne anyways," Massie's thoughts automatically jumped to Claire, "Don't cry!"

"Please dance with me?" Derrington muttered looking at the floor.

Hot tears crept down Massie's face. Her eyes were on Dempsey not Derrington. She shook her head "No" over and over again.

Derrington put his hands so they were cupping her face then leant in and kissed her. He did it so quickly that Massie didn't know what to do. His eyes were closed but Massie's were wide open with shock. She felt something twinkle in her stomach. She didn't even know her stomach could twinkle!

Massie put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"I…just…"And the next thing she knew she was running to the washroom.

She opened up the stall that read "Out of Order". She always put a sign like that on a stall at her parties. It gave her privacy if she needed a break or if the lines were to long it was much shorter.

Massie leant against the wall. The tears were coming faster now. She was so confused. She wanted Dempsey but he didn't want her, but Derrington did, but she didn't…or did she?

"Ughmagawed!" she opened her eyes. They were all blurry from the tears, but wait, she could see colourful marks on the inside of the stall door. It appeared as though it was nail polish.

The first was in black. It must have been Dylan's because she had worn black nail polish with her black dress. It read in almost perfectly legible print:

Today I hosted the biggest party of the year. My best friend completely took over and my ex friend called me a tank in front of everyone. FML

Dylan was so ungrateful. Massie had given her the best party ever and she acted like Massie had ruined her life.

The next piece of writing was in baby blue nail polish. "Claire." Massie thought. It read in boy like printing:

Today I caught my boyfriend with his ex. Turns out they didn't break up though he told me they had. FML

"Figures. Claire should really just get over Cam." Massie thought. Imagine if I had ended up dating him instead of her. Ugh.

The next line was Kristen's because it was in chocolate brown. Her writing was larger and bolder. It said:

My best friend's crush loves me, and my almost boyfriend (who all my friends don't see as a CLAM) doesn't get that I CAN'T tell her. FML

"Clam?" what was Kristen talking about? And whatever it was, Dale wasn't it. She should just go out with a HART like she's supposed too.

The last piece of writing was dark greed. It was clearly Alicia's and it read:

I wear a bleach white dress to the biggest party of the year, and my tampon leaks. None of my friends support me, and one of them is actually jealous. FML

Massie's jaw dropped. She. Was. Nawt. Jealous. And she should be more carefull with things like that. Who leaks?

Massie was so angry she began to dig in her Coco Chanel clutch. She ignored her iPhone, and her new pumpkin flavored glossip girl, and finally found the pink grapefruit nail polish she was going to use until she decided to wear gloves.

She unscrewed the lid and began to write in her classic Alpha handwriting that was signature enough.

A/N-Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up.


	13. Crying and Punishment

The Marvil Estate

Sunday October 4rd

9:23 AM

"Sweetie, you're ruining your duvet," Mrs. Marvil complained as she entered Dylan's room without knocking.

It was true. Dylan had been crying on her bed non-stop ever since she arrived home and her mascara had smudged onto her bedspread...was anything going right?

The whole party had been a disaster. Everything that was supposed to happen flipped in reverse!

"Dylan you have to stop this crying!" Mrs. Marvil said worriedly, "What even happened?"

"What didn't happen?" Dylan sobbed.

There was a long pause. It was clear that Dylan wanted her mother to leave. Merri Lee Marvil only sighed.

"Well then, why don't you start opening some of your birthday gifts? Maybe that will cheer you up a bit," with that she swiveled on her heels and stomped away from her flustered daughter.

Dylan slowly got up. It couldn't hurt to see what all the amazingly wrapped gifts actually were. She hadn't ended up opening them at the party as she had planned.

The first gift she picked up was a card. It read:

To Dyl,

Have an ahmaazzingg birthhdaay !

Love- Leesh

Enclosed was a $200 gift card to the Sweet Factory.

"THANKS!" Dylan grumbled.

Claire and Kristen had given her the exact same thing, but theirs' were only $50.

Dylan threw Massie's present at the other side of the room. It was more than just a card but who cared. Massie was the reason this had all happened.

Fifteen minutes later Dylan was surrounded with food. Almost everyone had just given her candy. Dylan slowly started to eat. She started with some jelly bellies but they were gone in no time, then she chose the extra large Toblerone she had received. Normally it would take her a couple days to eat one, but within minutes she had already gobbled down half of it.

Hearing something she paused. A phone had gone off, but it didn't sound like hers. She checked her cell anyways ... nothing.

Dylan ignored it and then finished her Toblerone without giving it a second thought.

How was this helping? Dylan grabbed as many bags of candy as she could and brought them all the way to the kitchen. She was going to get rid of all the fatty foods for good. SHE HADN'T GONE ON A DIET FOR NOTHING! She was almost at the trash can when she heard her mothers voice and Merri Lee did not sound happy.

"I don't understand!" Merri Lee said, "Where is the proof behind all of this?"

Dylan poked her head into the kitchen. Her mother was speaking on the phone.

"Yeah, mhmm." she nodded. "Is that enough to prove..."

There was a slight pause. Dylan wondered who she was talking to.

"Alright well you listen here, the next time you accuse somebody of vandalizing you should present some evidence! My daughter would never do anything like that!" Without missing a beat, Mrs. Marvil hung up, spun around, and stared face to face with a very guilty looking daughter.

Maybe Dylan would need the sweets after all.

The Block Estate

The Ipad

Sunday October 4rd

9:34 AM

Massie stared at her white iPhone, waiting for someone to text her and apologize. She wouldn't even mind if Derrington called to comfort her.

She had her headphones in. She wasn't listening to Beyonce all night as she planned, but instead a new Eminem song. Apparently the obnoxious rap made things feel a bit better when she felt this awful.

Why did Massie feel so awful? None of this was her fault! She didn't want Dylan to get dissed by Cassidy, she didn't want Claire to break up with Cam, she didn't want Alicia's period to leak, and most definitely she didn't want Dempsey to dance with Layne. EWWEY!

Massie almost didn't want for things to go wrong for Kristen and Dune either... almost.

Clearly staring at the empty screen of her phone was not helping anything. Massie decided to do what she does best.

IN OUT

CASSIDY ME! :(

DERRINGTON..? DEMPSEY

COPYING DRESSES SHOPPING FOR DRESSES

"HELL BREAKS LOOSE" "HALO"

Once Massie was satisfied with her State of the Union, someone who looked as angry Massie felt stormed in. It was Kendra Block... she was on the phone.

Even though Massie wasn't quite aware of it yet, the person Mrs. Block was speaking to was none other than Merri. Lee. Marvil.


	14. Obsessive Much

BOCD

DR. LONI'S OFFICE

Monday October 5rd

3:33 PM

_Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot._ Claire reminded herself quietly.

_I'm gonna fight til we see the sunlight. Tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop. _

Claire was grateful that the Pretty Committee had reached their destination. She had been three steps behind the other girls, and was repeatedly tripping over her feet the whole time. Usually Claire's head was held high when she was with the Pretty Committee but today the special glow that they held seemed dim.

For the past two nights Claire had been replaying that ugly scene at the dance over and over again in her head. It was eating at her.

No, not slapping Cam. He deserved that. It was what she did after that Claire's mind kept replaying.

What had possessed her to vandalize the stall? Claire's mother had asked her this after she fessed up. Her only answers were 'I was mad' and 'Dylan did it first' and apparently these were not the answers Mrs. Lyons was looking for. Claire was then forced to endure the endless speech about people jumping off cliffs, _blah, blah, blah. _Obviously Claire would jump off if everyone else did, if it were safe enough for them it would be safe enough for her. Besides they would make a cushionier landing for her.

Then Massie's mother had called to tell Judy. That's right, the guilt had eaten straight through Claire and she had told on herself before the others were in trouble. Massie's mom told Judy the other girls had done it too, this led to another long speech about being a bad role model.

And here Claire found herself Monday afternoon ready to see the councilor. This was Mrs. Block's solution to the problem, weekly sessions with Dr. Loni. Mrs. Lyons' solution was a two-month grounding, not that it mattered to Claire now that she and Cam were through…again.

The secretary looked up briefly from the computer screen as the Pretty Committee entered.

"'Take a seat," she said gesturing to the chairs facing the desks.

There were only four chairs. To no ones surprise Claire ended up being the person who was standing. There were a few awkward minutes where no one said anything. Dylan twirled one of her curls. Kristen fiddled with Dune's necklace. Massie added a layer of Mango flavoured Glossip Girl. Alicia inspected her nails and Claire nibbled nervously on hers.

It seemed like ages but finally the secretary looked up again.

"I suppose you are going first?"

Claire breathed in tempted to protest but Massie gave her a look that put her back in line.

"That's right," Claire sighed reluctantly.

"Come then, this way." The secretary led her to a small office.

"Go in," she encouraged, "He'll be waiting for you."

Claire slowed pushed the door open. It made one of those gross creaky noises like it was a prop in a horror movie.

The office was cramped with large wooden shelves stuffed with large books on subjects varying from psychology to a copy of "Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul". Sunlight shone brightly through the large windows at the back of the room, through which one could easily see the portables and hear the chatter from the students in them. This seemed to disturb Dr. Loni because it appeared as though he had attempted to fasten a poorly constructed pair of curtains to the wall above them, but these did not appear to stop the morning sun from slinking its way into the room.

In the middle of the room sat Dr. Loni in a high backed chair a large wooden desk in front of him. Despite the numerous objects scattered around his office everything seemed to be meticulously organized.

"Come in, dear," Dr. Loni said . He was a thin balding man who looked very professional in his spotless white shirt and glasses.

"No need to be shy."

Claire took a seat in one of the comfy chairs that had been placed in front of Dr. Loni's desk.

"Alright, if you must know I am not used to working with women let alone young women so this will be a new experience for us both."

Claire nodded trying to be polite but her stomach was tied in nervous knots.

"Before we discuss the unfortunate situation that occurred last weekend I like to get a bit of background information about my clients," he pulled a small folder with Claire's name on the side out of the organizer that sat on top of his desk and glanced over it for a few moments, "Hmm…It says in here you moved to Westchester just about a year ago. Why don't we start there? How did you handle the transition?"

"Erm…well," Claire brain blanked. Should she tell him the truth? Her relationship with Massie had changed so much over the past year.

"I started out a little rocky," Claire admitted deciding lying would only result in more trouble and more lies.

"Why don't you tell me about that?" So she did she went through her problems with Massie and the PC and Cam. Then she went through how these had been resolved. Soon she found herself blurting out things she hadn't even realized she had a problem with.

"Alright," Dr. Loni said when she had reached the end of this story. He had been quite patient with her despite the repetitiveness of her life. Claire did not realize how many times Massie had picked on her or how many times Cam and her had broken up until she was narrating it to Dr. Loni. "I have an exercise that I want to try with you for our first session."

He dug into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out some laminated Cards with pictures of different objects on them.

"This is a fairly popular activity I use on many of my patients. It's quite simple. All I need you to do is say the first word that comes to mind when you see the card. I apologize some of these cards are primarily masculine due to the majority of my clients being masculine. Ready?"

Claire nodded in response.

"Here we go then."

Dr. Loni held up a card with a picture of a CD on it.

Claire's mind raced. She found herself remembering the note she had received over a year ago.

"YOU MUST HAVE REALLY HATED THE CD I MADE YOU CUZ YOU NEVER GOT BACK TO ME ABOUT THE MOVIE."

"Cam," she answered solemnly. Although it was a written note Claire could hear his voice reading the note in her head.

"Alright," Dr. Loni made a short note, "And this one."

He held up a picture of a soccer ball.

She was back in February behind the soccer field in front of her was a smaller boy wearing a New York Yankees' Cap. But all she could see was the horror stricken face of a boy with two different coloured eyes.

"Cam," Claire repeated. This was a little frustrating. As long as the next one wasn't of gummi worms or cinnamon hearts she was confident she would not think of him again.

Dr. Loni took another note and changed the picture.

On it was a picture of a spider.

Spiders eat bugs. Worms are bugs. Gummi Worms.

"Cam!" Claire burst out.

Dr. Loni glanced at the picture, gave Claire a confused glance, and took a few more notes. He flipped the image to a picture of some grapes.

Claire almost started to cry. The image of Olivia feeding Cam the chocolate covered grape at Dylan's party flickered before her eyes.

"Cam," Claire sniveled.

"Last one," Dr. Loni said raising his eyes.

It was an image of the Earth.

"Cam," Claire whispered.

"Pardon."

A clear image of two eyes burned Claire's thoughts.

She cleared her throat, "Erm, Cam."

"Of course," Dr. Loni muttered. Claire's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Well that will be all for today. However please wait with the other girls in the office. We will have a brief group discussion once I've talked to each of you."

"Thank you," Claire murmured as she rushed out of the office.

She waited in the hall for a moment before heading back to the office, not wanting the Pretty Committee to see her flushed cheeks.

Of course Claire had realized before she was crazy about Cam but until now she had not known how obsessed she truly was.

_Well, that's going to change. _Claire promised herself. But would it really be that easy to shut off your feeling for someone you had always believed to love.


End file.
